


Give the Boy His Cuddles Already!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, adorableness, cuteness, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and all he wants are kisses and cuddles, dammit!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Give the Boy His Cuddles Already!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> tobythewise prompted: OMG Alec birthday requests?!?! Amazing. How about some soft early morning cuddles because Alec deserves his morning kisses damn it!
> 
> WHICH IS THE SOFTEST OF SOFT PROMPTS SO OF COURSE I HAD TO DO THE THING FOR THIS. 
> 
> Art is by [Lamalefix](https://lamalefix.tumblr.com/)  
> and you can find the sourced Art on tumblr [HERE](https://lamalefix.tumblr.com/post/187682129399/omg-alec-birthday-requests-amazing-how-about)!

  
When Alec blinked awake, his first thought was that he was late. The sun was shining through the windows and it was clearly later in the morning than it should be. Except then he remembered. It was his _birthday_. He had the day off, and so did Magnus. 

  
He turned to look over at Magnus and fought the urge to groan. The bed was empty. Why was the bed _empty_ on his birthday? This wasn’t fair. 

  
“Magnus!” Alec growled, hoping his voice would carry to wherever Magnus was hiding in the loft. “Why aren’t you still in bed on my birthday?” 

  
He flopped dramatically back to the bed and sighed. He wanted morning wake up kisses. And cuddles. And maybe _more_. There was no answer from Magnus either. “Magnus!” 

  
Magnus laughed, stepping into the room with a plate of steaming belgian waffles and two glasses of orange juice. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I’m coming _back_ to bed?” 

  
Alec pouted at Magnus. “Maybe. Depends on how many wake up kisses I get.” 

  
Magnus hummed and put the tray on the bedside table. “I’m sure I can give you enough to have you smiling on your birthday.” He gave a quick shimmy of his hips, his sleeping pants falling to the floor before he climbed back into the bed. 

  
Alec reached out and tugged Magnus closer to him. “Come here, you,” he ordered, stealing a soft kiss, then another, then another, then their kisses were lasting seconds at a time until they didn’t even bother to part. 

  
“You know,” Alec whispered, pulling back just enough to let he and Magnus breathe for a moment before diving into another kiss. “As much as I love breakfast in bed from you, I’d much rather be able to wake you up with kisses instead, sometimes.” 

  
Magnus melted and smiled into the kiss. “Well, whatever the birthday boy wants, he gets.” 

  
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him in close, trading more slow, sweet kisses, burrowing into Magnus’ arms, savoring the ability to relax and just enjoy how good it felt to kiss him over and over again. 

  
“This,” Alec whispered, pulling back enough to press their foreheads together. “I just want this, want _you_. Like this, not having to be anywhere, not having to do anything, just getting to kiss you for as long as I want in the morning.” 

  
One day, Magnus was certain, he would be used to these disarming statements from Alec, to how open and honest he could be about what he wanted and needed. “We can do that,” he promised, reaching out to tangle his fingers into Alec’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss. 

  
Alec grinned and let Magnus pull him in. Having Magnus curled up in bed like this with him, with no pressure to be anywhere, was better than any present he could ever be given. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
